


Mas que amantes, ellos son compañeros.

by ERAC12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, No Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Una situación en un bar muestra la relación entre Dean y Sam, Alpha y Omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten este fiction, el wincest no es mi fuerte e hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Fue una prueba para mi.  
> Sonia Rubio espero que disfrutes tu regalo, lamento el retraso.

El bar estaba a rebosar; lleno de ebrios, camioneros, motociclistas y todo el tipo de gente que pertenecen a bares de carretera. En unas de las mesas de billar se encontraba jugando Dean Winchester, una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su rostro, con un grupo de camioneros, quienes se veían tensos y molestos por la cantidad de dinero que el cazador les había hecho perder. El mayor de los Winchester se encontraba confiado en su juego, por lo que se pavoneaba mientras realizaba cada jugada; bebiendo un trago de la cerveza en su mano de ratos.

El hermano del orgulloso Alfa se encontraba a varios metros de su hermano, en su rostro se podía observar su incomodidad al estar en ese sitio. El lugar entero apestaba a feromonas alfa que asfixiaban al más joven de los hermanos Winchester. El único alivio que tenía la pobre nariz de Sam era la barista beta que se encontraba lanzándole miradas de coqueteo desde que se había sentado en unos de los taburetes frente a la barra.

El de cabellos castaños intentaba ignorar las miradas de la Beta, no queriendo ilusionarla u ofenderla. No era que no le interesaran los Betas, pero no estaba interesado en llamar la atención de nadie; además, sabía por experiencia, que esa chica estaba en la búsqueda de un Alfa o, por lo menos, otro Beta. Era normal que la gente lo confundiese con un Alfa; su estatura, su estructura muscular, su manera de moverse y los supresores escondían su naturaleza Omega. Como cazador era mejor esconderse, te evitaba problemas; así que prefería dejar que la gente se fuese con la idea errónea que aclarar el malentendido.

Tomó el último trago a su botella, depositándola en la barra y levantó la mirada, buscando a su hermano y Alfa. Cuando lo encontró, se levantó bruscamente, aventando el dinero a la barra y corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Dean.  Lo que el castaño vio fue a Dean siendo amedrentado por sus compañeros de juego, quienes obviamente no habían tomado bien su derrota.

El Omega se deslizó entre la multitud con una gracia y sutileza que un hombre de su altura no debería tener. Su mirada era fiera y asertiva, no había lugar a duda de que su único pensamiento era defender a su hermano. El público que había rodeado a su hermano y a los otros le dejó pasar sin dudar al sentir el aura amenazante del cazador menor.

Dean se mostraba relajado, a pesar de que se encontraba en desventaja, con una sonrisa burlona dibujado en su rostro. Aunque sus ojos analizaron el bar para buscar una manera de pelear contra esos matones y salir sin muchas heridas. Sus ojos verdes no se percataron de la alta figura que se acercaba con sigilo a ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

–­­ ­Déjenlo ir– habló con voz fuerte y clara Sam, llamando la atención de todos los involucrados en la pelea. Dean se tensó levemente al ver a su hermano involucrarse; su instinto de Alfa le gritaba por alejarlo de una situación de riesgo, a pesar de que sabía que Sammy podía lidiar con ellos.

–No es de tu incumbencia, niño– gruñó uno de los hombres, poniéndose enfrente de él y colocándose erguido, permitiendo a Sam verlo en todo su esplendor; buscando intimidarlo.

–Déjenlo ir–volvió a repetir Sam, no siendo asustado por la postura del hombre. Había enfrentado cosas peores en sus cacerías para temer a un simple ser humano. –No tiene que terminar en golpes–

El hombre se tomó su intento de evitar la violencia como una amenaza y se lanzó a golpear al cazador. Sammy esquivó el puño del hombre, para después golpearlo en la boca del estómago, sofocándole. Dean aprovecho que los hombres miraron a su compañero para salir del agarre de su opresor, propinándole un rodillazo en el vientre.

Sam fue rodeado por tres de los ex-compañeros de juego de su hermano, quienes lo tomaron como una amenaza peor que el mayor de los Winchester. Y, a pesar de la obvia desventaja, el cazador podía manejarlos sin problema. Dean se encontraba luchando con uno de los hombres, buscando noquearlo para poder ayudar al otro, cuando pasó algo que provocó que su sangre hirviera, su vista se volviese roja y un gruñido animal resonara en su pecho: Uno de los camioneros, enorme como un oso, había abrazado por la espalda al omega, pegando se cuerpo contra el del otro e hundiendo su cara contra el cuello de Sam.

El enorme camionero no necesito mucho tiempo una vez que olfateo el cuello del hombre en sus brazos para discernir que no se trataba de un Alfa. Él se excitó al oler el semi-escondido delicioso aroma del Omega, soltando un sonido que parecía entre un ronroneo y un gruñido, mostrándose complacido por tenerlo en sus brazos pero buscando dominarlo. El hombre no estaba actuando conscientemente, siguiendo su instinto puro; lo cual haría que cualquier omega estuviera aterrado de ese animal en cuerpo de hombre, ya que sus acciones serían mucho más irracionales y menos predecibles.

Sam se congeló al percibir la excitación del hombre contra su espalda y escuchar el gruñido contra su oreja. Levantó la vista para ver como varios de los espectadores lucían interesados en el reciente descubrimiento. Sintió como un sudor frío le cubría el cuerpo; estar rodeado de tantos Alfas que se mostraban tan interesados en tomarlo era la peor pesadilla de cualquier Omega. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el rugir de su Alfa y supo que estaba a salvo.

Dean actuó como un animal sin control, un comportamiento normal en un Alfa que veía a su compañero ser tocado por otro con intenciones de reproducción o sexuales, y noqueó a su adversario golpeándolo contra la mesa más cercana, el crujido de la cabeza contra la madera hizo temblar a más de uno. Después se lanzó en contra del hombre que sujetaba a Sam. Su hermano pudo ver que las intenciones del mayor eran mortíferas, iba a matar a aquel que consideraba su rival y que desafiaba su derecho sobre su omega.

El otro alfa, sin poder defenderse, terminó en el suelo al recibir el ataque inesperado del rubio. Dean no se contentó con solo separar al indeseado Alfa de su hermano, sino que empezó a golpearlo, aun cuando éste se encontraba en el suelo. Con cada golpe, el camionero lucía menos como un hombre y más como una masa de carne y sangre.

–¡Detente, Dean! –le gritó Sam, no deseando que su hermano matase a alguien y preocupado al oír la sirena de una patrulla, posiblemente la barrista había llamado a la policía. Pero Dean no parecía querer parar pronto. –¡Por favor, Alfa! –

El tono de la exclamación de Sam era diferente, casi un gemido o un lamento. Era el llamado de un Omega por su Alfa. El cazador más joven no usaba frecuentemente ese tono, ya que nunca le había gustado denotar su posición como Omega o manipular a su compañero con ella. Sin embargo, la situación lo requería. Si no detenía a su hermano ahora, la policía los detendría.

Dean dejó de golpear al otro, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar la petición de su compañero. Los ojos verdes del mayor chocaron los avellanas de su hermano; una sola mirada a su omega a los ojos le hizo poner pies en la tierra, preocupándose más por la seguridad de ambos y menos por su ira irracional. Sin contemplaciones por la sangre en sus manos o las miradas de los otros, salieron del bar y se marcharon en el impala antes de que las patrullas llegasen.

El viaje de regreso al motel fue callado. La tensión que la pelea había desatado aún vivía en los huesos de los cazadores, creando un ambiente difícil de soportar y un silencio que ninguno de los dos iban a romper. Al llegar al modesto lugar donde se estaban quedando, entraron a la habitación sin mirarse; los dos sabían que era lo que iba a pasar esa noche, un ligero temblor recorría sus cuerpos en anticipación.

Sin mirar o dirigir palabra alguna al otro varón; Dean entró al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus manos, miró su reflejo en el espejo manchado del pequeño cuartucho de maño; en éste pudo ver sus pupilas dilatadas por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. En sus mejillas aun habían gotas de sangre, las cuales deberían darle remordimiento pero sólo lo hizo sentir satisfecho. Le hacía pensar en él mismo como un buen Alfa que otorgó protección a su compañero.

Su relación con Sam no era exactamente la convencional entre un Alfa y un Omega. En primer lugar, eran hermanos; se conocían de toda la vida y, aunque había una jerarquía, tenían una relación de iguales. En segundo lugar, Sam había sido criado para ser un Alfa; John Winchester había deseado que sus dos hijos fuesen Alfas fuertes y dominantes de ese mundo difícil que era la vida del cazador, pero el destino hizo que a los quince años Sam tuviera su primer Calor y fuese identificado por Omega. Sam difícilmente le dejaba defenderlo o protegerlo; no lo hacía conscientemente, sino que estaba en su crianza buscar solucionar sus propios problemas. No era fácil lidiar con ello; pero si Sam no fuese así y fuera como cualquier omega, no sería su compañero

Al salir del baño se encontró con Sam recostado en la cama, esperando por él. Su rostro mostraba una necesidad que pocas veces tenía, sus ojos obscurecidos por la necesidad y su cuerpo tensó en la espera de su compañero; deseaba que le marcará con su aroma y quitará el aroma del camionero. El menor se había desprendido de toda ropa, no teniendo vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo, y se encontraba oliendo con desesperación una camisa de Dean.

El rubio se desprendió lentamente de su ropa, capa por capa, sin despegar los ojos de Sam. El castaño dejó de olor la camisa, tirándola al suelo, cuando la habitación se llenó del fuerte olor de Dean. La mirada de Sam intentó enfocarse en su hermano, mientras exponía el cuello a su Alfa; pequeños gemidos se escaparon de su boca, delatando su desesperación.

El mayor se recostó sobre su hermano, piel contra piel, y hundió su rostro contra el hueco entre la clavícula y el cuello, donde se encontraba la marca que él había puesto en el menor la segunda vez que había entrado en calor y lo había aceptado como su Alfa. Automáticamente, Sam se aferró a su hermano, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y clavando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio. Dean gruñó al sentir las ligeras punciones en su espalda.

–Márcame–pidió el hermano menor con voz ronca al oído del rubio, su cuerpo frotándose con el del otro.

Dean, dudando levemente, lo mordió con fuerza hasta que sintió que la carne cedió contra sus dientes, penetrando. Cuando sus dientes se separaron del cuello de su compañero, empezó a limpiar las pequeñas marcas de sangre con su lengua. Sam seguía rasguñando la espalda del otro, gruñidos de placer surgían de lo profundo de su garganta, disfrutando del contacto con su compañero. Después de unos minutos, la excitación y el frenesí disminuyeron, aclarando sus mentes.

El rubio se recostó al lado de Sam, permitiéndole respirar y recuperar la compostura. Cuando los dos se encontraron serenos, le pasó el brazo por debajo de la cabeza, semi-acunándole como cuando era un niño, y le dio un beso en la sudorosa frente. Poco a poco, los dos fueron sucumbiendo al sueño; en paz en los brazos del otro y reconfortados por los aromas de los dos combinados. Mañana los dos actuarían como si ese momento de debilidad no hubiese pasado, que las marcas en el cuello y en la espalda no tenían importancia alguna y seguirían su camino.

Pero sin importar la conducta que mostraban fuera y al público; ellos eran compañeros y se amaban, a pesar de que no lo mostraran, con todo su ser y se protegerían uno al otro. Siempre arriesgándolo todo por el otro. Fuese por su situación Alfa/Omega o de los peores monstruos sobrenaturales, eran los dos contra el mundo y no lo cambiarían por nada.


End file.
